


oops part 2

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adult Life, F/F, Married Life, and can't go a day without sailing, chika screaming, they have a daughter, you doesn't pay attention to weather, you is a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: never leave You bored at night with a toddler





	

**Author's Note:**

> more trash stories ;) probably more error then the other one but idc ;P

It's hard for You to go one day without going on her boat. But for the last 2 days she couldn't go on her boat do to a storm. She wasn't happy about that. Tonight was clear so You thought it would be a great idea to go on a boat ride with her 3 year old daughter while Chika was out for her sister's birthday. You would have went with Chika but there was going to be a lots of alcohol there and she didn't feel like getting a hangover. 

You took her daughter to the boat and started to sail into the night. Everything was going great until she saw storm clouds heading towards her. You at this point was too far from land so getting away from the storm is almost impossible. She quickly turned the boat around and try to get away from the storm. This didn't unnoticed by her daughter.   
"Mom! Why are you turning back? I thought we are going to be here for a while." The disappointed look on her face hurt You so badly. She had to think of something so she doesn't freak out. "Um, I just thought that maybe your mama is going home soon." You knew that wasn't a good excuse but it worked until the sound of thunder roared into their ears. 

"Mom, is a storm coming?" You didn't want to say yes but she going to have to. "Yes, yes there is one coming Mana. I didn't want to tell you to freak you out." And starts the crying. "Hey, hey! We are going to be fine......i hope." She said the last part quietly hoping Mana didn't hear.   
The storm starts to get closer and closer the closer You gets to land. Mana is clinging to her leg as You has both her hands on the wheel trying to keep control. The waves start to get crazy and keeping control was getting harder and harder. But You somehow manged to get to safety on land before anyone got hurt. But before she got off the boat, she hears a high pitched scream from her wife.   
"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GO OUT AT NIGHT NOT ONLY THAT BUT IN A STORM?!" Chika was screaming so loud that the whole town can hear her. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" "I know, I know but i'm ok and so is-" You gets slapped in the face. "YOU TOOK MANA WITH YOU TOO?!" 

You spent a month sleeping on the couch without kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> #saveyou2k17


End file.
